lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
4.10 Die Operation
"Something Nice Back Home" ist die zehnte Episode der 4. Staffel von Lost. Als Jacks Gesundheit gefährdet ist, müssen Kate und Juliet lernen zusammen zu arbeiten, um ihn zu retten. Etwas läuft schief als Sawyer, Claire, Aaron und Miles ihren Weg von Lockes Camp zurück zum Strand fortsetzen. Handlung Am Strand Jack wacht desorientiert in seinem Zelt am Strand auf, nachdem Juliet wiederholt versucht, ihn aufzuwecken. Nachdem er wach genug ist um aufzustehen verläßt er mit ihr das Zelt und trifft auf Rose, Bernard, Sun, und Jin, die mit Daniel und Charlotte diskutieren. Bernard will Daniel nicht glauben, daß das Satellitentelefon kein Signal mehr bekommt, da es die die Nacht davor noch gut funktioniert hatte, als sie den Frachter kontaktierten. Jack wirft ein, daß Daniel und Charlotte bisher jeden belogen haben. Er versucht alle zu beruhigen, indem er sagt, daß sie bereit sein werden, wenn die Leute vom Frachter zurückkommen um Daniel und Charlotte zu holen. Jack bittet jeden ruhig zu bleiben, dann werde er sein Versprechen einhalten und alle von der Insel runterbringen. Anschließend fällt er ohnmächtig in den Sand. Jack kommt am Strand wieder zu sich, als Kate auf ihn zurennt. Sie fühlt besorgt seine Stirn und bemerkt, daß er Fieber hat. Er aber tut dies ab und meint, er habe zu wenig getrunken und brauche nur etwas Ruhe. Später nimmt Jack in einem Zelt weitere Antibiotika, als Juliet dazukommt. Er diagnostiziert seine Bauchschmerzen als Lebensmittelvergiftung und Dehydratation, aber sie wiederspricht ihm. Nachdem sie seinen Bauch abgetastet hat erklärt sie ihm, daß seine Schmerzen von seinem Blinddarm herrühren. Er versichert ihr, daß dieser noch nicht durchgebrochen sei, aber Juliet meint, die einzige Chance wäre ihn rauszunehmen, bevor er dies täte. 200px|thumb|left|[[Juliets Liste]] Juliet spricht mit Sun und gibt ihr eine Liste mit medizinischer Ausrüstung für die Blinddarmoperation. Sie trägt ihr und Jin auf, zur Stab Station zu gehen um diese zu besorgen. Sun erklärt Juliet, daß sie nicht wisse, wie die medizinischen Instrumente aussehen. Daraufhin bietet Daniel seine Hilfe an. Er erklärt, daß er früher Tierautopsien durchgeführt hat und Erfahrung mit den benötigten Sachen hätte. Sun misstraut sofort seinem Angebot. Charlotte meint zu Daniel, daß die Überlebenden erwarten, daß sie hier sind um sie zu töten, daher sollten sie einfach nur "ihre Rolle spielen". He argues with Charlotte about offering assistance, and says he wants the survivors to trust them (they are only scientists). Juliet accepts their help, but also gives Jin a gun and tells him to shoot either of them in the leg if they try to run. Juliet tells a group to prep a sterile environment for the surgery. Beim Reinigen des Tisches für Jacks Operation, fäll Bernard auf, dass Rose besorgt aussieht. Rose fragt ihn nach dem Grund von Jacks plötzlicher Erkrankung. Bernard meint, dass Jack einfach Pech hat und dass jeder irgenwann mal krank wird. Rose glaubt nicht an einen Zufall, da Leute auf der Insel nicht krank werden. "Nicht hier," entgegnet sie "Hier, gent es ihnen besser." Damit bezieht sie sich auch auf ihre Krankheit, die auf der Insel geheilt wurde. 200px|thumb|right|[[Kate hilft Jack in das sterile Zelt]] Auch Jack und Juliet bereiten sich auf die bevorstehende Operation vor. Juliet rasiert Jack die Stelle am Bauch, die später operiert wird. Jack sieht extrem besorgt aus. Er fragt Juliet, ob sie die Blinddarmoperation schon mal praktiziert habe. Sie versichert Jack, dass sie solche Operationen schon oft durchgeführt hat, aber das scheint ihn nicht beruhigen, denn er fragt nochmal nach. Juliet versichert ihm das ein weiteres Mal. Jack aüßert den Wunsch, die Operation ohne Narkose durchzuziehen. Er will, dass er lokal betäubt wird. Kate soll einen Spiegel halten, sodass er sieht, was mit ihm passiert. Er kann Juliet damit unterstützen. Sie hält wenig von der Idee, stimmt jedoch zu. Jin, Sun, Daniel, und Charlotte kommen bei der medizinischen Dharmastation an, um Zubehör, die Juliet ihnen notiert hatte zu holen. Als sie reingehen wollen, bietet Daniel Charlotte an, vorzugehen, um "sicher zu gehen, dass alles sicher ist". Mit einem Grinsen stimmt Charlotte dem Vorschlag zu. Jin und Sun beobachten das, und Jin fragt Sun auf koreanisch, ob Charlotte eigentlich merkt, dass Daniel sie mag. Sun antwortet "Sie ist eine Frau. Natürlich weiss sie es." Charlotte sieht sie zuerst mit einem schüchternen Blick an, danach lächelt sie. Zusammen betreten sie die Station. Beim Betreten guckt sich Daniel um und fragt sich woher wohl der Strom herkommt. Charlotte entgegnet "Trag das doch in die Liste ein, Dan." Sun erkennt das Bett, wo sie mit Juliet die Ultraschall Untersuchung durchgeführt hatte und geht sofort dorthin. An Suns Blick erkennt Jin, dass Sun irgendetwas bewegt. Er erkundigt sich bei Sun nach ihrem Wohlbefinden. Sie unterhalten sich auf koreanisch, wie Sun hier zusammen mit Juliet zum ersten Mal ihr Baby auf dem Computerbildschirm gesehen hatte. Sun macht sich Sorgen, dass sie wohl nie wieder die Insel verlassen werden, da Dan und Charlotte und die Frachterleute nie vorhatten, sie alle zu retten. Jin verspricht Sun, dass er alles tun wird, um sie und ihr Baby von der Insel zu bringen. Und schon wieder beobachtet Charlotte das Gespräch der Beiden. 200px|thumb|left|[[Jacks Operation]] Am Strand besprechen Kate und Juliet weiter den Ablauf der Operation. So stur Jack auch ist, verlässt er das Zelt, da er den kurzen Weg zum Ort seiner Operation selbst gehen will. Als Kate das sieht, geht sie sofort zu ihm und läuft, Jack mit ihrem Arm umschlungen, mit zum Zelt. Beim Laufen sagt Kate, dass sie jetzt seine Krankenschwester sei. Jack erinnert sie daran, dass es "nicht das erste Mal" sei. Jack will Kate noch etwas sagen: "Wenn etwas während der Operation passiert,...". Er wird jedoch von Kate mit einem "Halt die Klappe" unterbrochen. to which Jack replies, "fair enough." 200px|thumb|right|[[Jin konfrontiert Charlotte]] Als die Gruppe um Sun wieder zum Strand zurückkehrt, ruft Jin Charlotte zu sich. Er sagt ihr auf koreanisch: "Ich weiss, dass du mich verstehst." Jin hat es bemerkt, da Charlotte gelächelt habe, als Sun über sie sprach. Zuerst tut Charlotte so, als ob sie ihn nicht verstehen würde. Doch als Jin droht, Daniel sämtliche Finger zu brechen, falls sie nicht endlich mit der Wahrheit rausrücke, beginnt Charlotte koreanisch zu reden. Sie fragt Jin, was er wolle. Jin will, dass Charlotte Sun mit dem Helikopter mitnimmt, wenn sie die Insel verlässt. Charlotte fragt, was mit den Anderen passieren soll. Jin entgegnet darauf, dass ihm nur am Wohl von Sun und ihrem Baby etwas liegt. Sie nickt zustimmend und Jin geht davon. In the surgical tent, Juliet, Kate, and Bernard prepare to operate. Bernard suggests that he knock Jack out with chloroform that was brought back from the medical station but Jack refuses. Bernard locally numbs the area on his abdomen and Juliet makes the first incision while Kate holds a hand held mirror for Jack to see. Jack grunts and yells as Juliet begins to spread the incision and she sees that he is in too much pain to stay awake. Juliet orders Kate out of the tent and Bernard to knock him out. Bernard places a chloroform rag over Jack's mouth and he passes out. In the surgical tent, Juliet, Kate, and Bernard prepare to operate. Bernard suggests that he knock Jack out with chloroform that was brought back from the medical station but Jack refuses. Bernard locally numbs the area on his abdomen and Juliet makes the first incision while Kate holds a hand held mirror for Jack to see. Jack grunts and yells as Juliet begins to spread the incision and she sees that he is in too much pain to stay awake. Juliet orders Kate out of the tent and Bernard to knock him out. Bernard places a chloroform rag over Jack's mouth and he passes out. Outside the tent after the surgery is finished, Bernard tells Kate that everything went fine. She enters the tent where Juliet is stitching Jack up and she reassures Kate that he will be fine. She tells Kate that Jack kissed her the other day. She tells her that it wasn't for her, however, but for himself, and that he was trying to prove that he "doesn't love someone else." Kate thanks her for saving Jack's life and she walks out. Juliet tells Jack that she knows he's awake and he opens his eyes. Im Dschungel 200px|thumb|right|[[Miles gräbt auf der Suche nach den Leichen von Danielle und Karl]] Sawyer, Claire, und Miles gehen durch den Dschungel und kommen zu einer Lichtung. Claire erzählt Sawyer, das sie sich schon besser fühlt aber immernoch Kopfschmerzen hat. "Wenigstens sehe ich keine Dinge mehr ("At least I'm not seeing things anymore,") sagt sie. Miles fragt sie was sie gesehen hat, aber Sawyer stoppt das Gespräch zwischen den beiden. Suddenly, Miles looks uneasy as whispers swirl about. Er bleibt stehen, hört, und fragt, "Wer sind Danielle und Karl?" Er beginnt im Boden zu graben und findet beide Körper nur schwach bergaben. Sawyer fragt Miles woher er von den beiden wusste aber Miles gibt keine Antwort. Sawyer accuses Miles' team of killing them, but he denies that he is on the same team with Keamy and his men. Miles seemes upset to find the bodies and says, "I didn't sign up for this." Claire just wants to leave and Sawyer escorts her away, promising that everything will be fine once they make it back to the beach. Later, Claire is caring for Aaron as Miles watches down on them. Sawyer approaches and tells Miles he isn't to talk to Claire, look at Claire or even think about Claire, and that he officially has a 20-foot restraining order. Miles cracks a joke and asks Sawyer if he's Claire's "big brother," to which Sawyer replies, "No I'm just the guy who is going to put a big boot in your face if you don't say "yeah, man, I getcha"". To which Miles replies "Yeah, man, I getcha," and he walks away. 200px|thumb|left|[[Lapidus mit Keamys Team und dem schwer verletztem Omar]] Later, while walking through the jungle, Miles tries to persuade Claire to let him help out with Aaron, because he is "good with kids." Sawyer comes over and asks him "What part of restraining order don't you understand?" Suddenly there is a rustling in the brush and Sawyer goes to investigate as Frank Lapidus comes running out carrying his Satellitentelefon and a first aid kit. He's very startled and addresses Miles first, while Sawyer asks "You two know each other?" Frank, still in a hurry tells them there is no time because Keamy and his men are on the way and if he finds them there he will kill them all so they need to hide immediately. They all go hide in the nearby brush and watch as Keamy and his men come through. They all seem in good shape except for one mercenary who is seriously hurt. Lapidus looks at him and asks Keamy what happend. Keamy is evasive and says to him "You do your job, and I'll worry about mine." His only concern is the location of the Helikopter which he asks Lapidus about. Frank is telling him it's not far, but they have to get going when suddenly Aaron lets out a little cry. Keamy seems to hear it, and looks around, suspicious. In an attempt to protect the people hiding, Frank starts urging Keamy and his men to get to the helicopter because it is starting to get dark and he refuses to fly out on Faraday's coordinates in the dark. After a heavy pause, Keamy agrees and they head off into the jungle again. 200px|thumb|right|[[Christian holds Aaron]] That night Claire awakenes to find Aaron isn't beside her. She looks across the campfire to see ihren Vater, Christian Shephard holding him. Claire recognizes him and asks, "Dad?". The next morning, Sawyer wakes up and glances over to Claire's sleeping area to notice it empty. He asked Miles where she is and Miles says he saw her take off into the jungle. Sawyer doesn't believe that Claire would wander off alone but Miles says she wasn't alone, she was walking with someone she called 'Dad'. Sawyer demands to know why Miles didn't try to stop her and Miles mentions his restraining order. As Sawyer is about to rough Miles up, he hears Aaron crying in the jungle. He leaves Miles and runs off to find Aaron on his blanket at the base of a tree by himself. He picks him up and looks around screaming for Claire who is nowhere to be found. Vorausblende 200px|thumb|left|[[Jack erwacht in Kates Haus]] Jack liegt im Bett in Kates Haus, als das Telefon klingelt. It is his receptionist, Jean, reminding him of an 11 a.m. consult with Ms. Berenberg which was moved up the previous day. She feels it necessary to remind him because he's not good with his calendar. He thanks her and gets out of bed wearing only a towel. A pair of orange panties is lying on the floor beside the bed. Jack pick these up, smiles coyly, and then tosses them into the clothes hamper. Still in his towel, Jack proceeds downstairs to the kitchen where he steps on a Millennium Falcon toy. He reels back in pain, curses, and puts it on the counter. Jack places two leftover wine glasses in the sink, and begins making coffee. He then picks up the newspaper sports page which features a story about the Yankees sweeping the Red Sox, causing him to scoff, . Jack then enters the bathroom to find Kate showering. He greets her, they talk, and she tells him that she bought him a new razor. He replies "Oh, you don't like the scruff?" The shower turns off, she steps out into the towel Jack is holding for her. With her smiling brightly, Jack says, "Good morning" and they kiss. Later, Jack is reading Aaron a story from Alice im Wunderland, as Kate looks on. With Aaron asleep, Jack turns out the light. In the hall Kate tells Jack he "is a natural." Jack tells Kate that ihr Vater used to read him that story. Kate smiles and mentions it's nice to hear Jack say good things about his father. Jack asks, "I don't say good things about my father?" He then says his father was a good storyteller. Kate softly tells Jack that she loves seeing him with Aaron, that she is glad he changed his mind and glad he's there. Jack replies, "me too" and picks Kate up and presses her against the wall to make out. He carries her from the hall while she laughs. The next day, Jack is finishing the consult with Ms. Berenberg, giving her instructions for her surgery the following day as he walks her to the hospital lobby. Jack catches a glimpse of a familiar face, and does a double-take to see Christian Shephard, wearing the same blue suit Jack repeatedly saw him wearing on the Insel, walking through the lobby. Jack's co-worker, Dr Erika Stevens, calls his name twice to get his attention, wanting his opinion on a spinal x-ray, an L-4. The receptionist then tells Jack a Dr. Stillman from Psychiatrischen Anstalt in Santa Rosa is calling about "a friend of yours". 200px|thumb|right|[[Hurley in der Psychatrie]] Jack goes to the hospital to meet with Dr Stillman, who says Hurley has been refusing his medication and has stopped sleeping. Jack asks about therapy, but Dr. Stillman says therapy is now out of the question because Hurley believes Dr Stillman isn't real. Jack goes to see Hurley, who tells him that he isn't taking his medication because he believes that he and the rest of the Oceanic 6 died without ever escaping the island and are now stuck in the afterlife. Hurley asks Jack about his day, which Jack describes, talking about Kate and Aaron. Hurley questions that Jack didn't want to be with Kate and Aaron, but Jack replies he changed his mind after Kate's trial. Hurley compares Jack's life with Kate and Aaron to heaven. Hurley tells Jack he continues to receive visits from Charlie, regularly talking to him on a bench on the lawn outside the hospital. He tells Jack that Charlie visited him the day before and had predicted Jack's visit. Charlie had a message for Jack which he made Hurley write down so he would get it exactly, stating "You're not supposed to raise him, Jack". Hurley asks if "him" means Aaron. Jack says he doesn't know and tells Hurley to just take his meds. Hurley tells Jack that he will soon be getting a visitor of his own. Later that night Jack comes home to a sleeping Kate and wakes her up. She asks if he was working late, but he says he was out doing errands. He asks her about the previous night with Aaron when she said he was a natural. Jack asks her if she really thinks he is "good at this?" She tells him she does and after a long pause, Jack asks Kate to marry him. He pulls a diamond ring from his pocket and places it on a tearful Kate's finger, who replies "Of course I will, yes!" 200px|thumb|left|[[Christian erscheint Jack]] Jack is reviewing Ryan Laker's x-ray, stating into a tape recorder that there is an on the posterior area of the lumbar and he is recommending a biopsy. He is interrupted by the persistant beeping of a low-battery warning on a smoke detector. He goes to the reception area, climbs onto a desk, and pulls out the battery. After climbing down, Jack is startled to hear his name called out by his father. He turns to see Christian Shepard sitting in the lobby, again in the blue suit with white shoes he is seen wearing around the Island. As he is still trying to take it in, Dr. Stevens approaches him from behind and calls his name. He turns to respond to her and when he turns back toward the chairs, his father has disappeared. Jack is distracted and Ericka asks if he is okay. Jack asks Ericka to write him a prescription for , stating he has a lot going on right now, including a heavy caseload and his new engagement. She reminds him an engagement is supposed to reduce stress, not create more, and suggests he "talk to somebody". He replies he'll do that and happily takes the prescription. When Jack gets home, he hears Kate talking on the phone. She is saying that "Jack's not home before eight" and "stay for at least an hour". She quickly gets off the phone when she realizes Jack is home. He asks her who was on the phone, and Kate tells him it was Noreen, another mom from the park. Jack says Kate has never mentioned her before. Kate blows this off and kisses Jack, then heads upstairs. An obviously stressed Jack gets out his new prescription, and washes two pills down with a bottle of beer. 200px|thumb|right|[[Jack bereut in Anwesenheit von Aaron die Beherschung verloren zu haben]] Sometime a week after that, Kate comes home to find a drunk Jack. He confronts her about where she was and why Veronica, the nanny, was at the house when Kate should be home. Kate replies she was running errands, and when pressed, asks for Jack's trust. Jack tells her about his visit with Hurley, calling him crazy, and then again presses Kate for where she really was. Kate begs jack to leave it alone, but Jack persists. She finally admits she was doing a favor for Sawyer. When Jack asks why she would keep this secret from him, Kate tells him, because "he wouldn't want her to". Jack reminds her that he is the one who is there for her and who saved her, that Sawyer made his choice to stay while Jack came back. Kate becomes upset and says she can't have Jack drunk and acting like this around her son. Jack becomes angry and yells at her that she isn't even related to Aaron, just as Aaron walks in. Kate comforts Aaron, looking sadly at Jack, as he turns and walks away. Wissenswertes Allgemein 200px|thumb|right|Bilson's Zeitungsartikel * By virtue of the Yankees/Red Sox and Indians/Mariners scores in the newspaper article, only one date is viable for the publication of the paper: August 31, 2007. Article states Yankees finish their sweep of the Red Sox with winning pitcher Chien-Ming Wang beating Curt Schilling 5-0. The only occurrence of this game is the date above. However, the newspaper also lists "Angels 8 - Astros 4" but the Astros were playing the St. Louis Cardinals over these dates. As such, the newspaper most likely isn't able to indicate the correct date. * Early in the episode Claire mentions her relief at not "seeing things anymore". This is a reference to a scene cut out of the previous episode where Claire has a prophetic vision. * This is the first time in the series that, while the mysterious whispers are heard, the listener doesn't get startled -- Miles is a psychic and consciously tries to extract information from what he hears. It is implied that his approach might have its merits, since he gets Danielle's and Karl's names and burial sites from the whispers. Produktionsnotizen * The Yankees/Red Sox newspaper article is by "Gregg Bilson, Staff Writer". Gregg Bilson is the founder of Independent Studio Services, a company that produces props for the film and television industry (Bilson brand Zigaretten props appear in Lost). The email address marvin.mancia@studiographics.us also appears in the article. The address studiographics.us is used by Independent Studio Services. Much of the text seen in the article appears in a real New York Times article here. * Ben, Desmond, Locke, Michael, und Sayid erscheinen nicht in dieser Episode. * John Terry erscheint als Christian Shephard, wurde aber in der offiziellen Pressemitteilung von ABC nicht aufgelistet. Schnitzer und Anschlussfehler * Daniel erzählt das er früher Tierautopsien durchgeführt habe, was eigentlich Nekropsie heißen müsste. Wiederkehrende Themen * Die Episode startet mit einer Nahaufnahme von Jacks Auge. * Rose nennt Charlotte "Red". * Sawyer nennt Miles "Donger". * Kate erwähnt das Jack bisher nie etwas nettes über seinen Vater erzählt habe. * Jack macht Kate einen Antrag. * Jin findet heraus das Charlotte Koreanisch spricht. * Miles findet Karls und Danielles Leichen * Aaron hat ein Schwarzweißes Wal Plüschtier. * Jacks Leben ist in Gefahr falls sein Blinddarm durchbricht. * Jin verspricht alles zu tun um Sun und ihr Baby von der Insel zu bringen. * Jacks Blinddarm wird entfernt. * Rose fragt sich ob Jacks Blinddarmentzündung von der Insel verursacht wurde. * Claire und Jack sehen beide ihren gemeinsamen Vater. * Claire scheint Aaron im Dschungel zurückgelassen zu haben. * Jack wird gegen seinen Willen während der Operation betäubt. * Frank warnt Sawyer und sein Gefolge sich zu verstecken, da Keamy und sein Team, sie sonst umbringen würden. * Jack gibt vor noch bewusstlos zu sein als Juliet und Kate über den Kuss sprechen. * Claire sagt "Dad?" als sie Christian Shephard sieht . Kulturelles Referenzen * : Jack steigt auf ein Millennium Falcon Spielzeug. * : Jack liest Aaron ein Teil des Buches vor. Literarische Methoden * Hurley erwähnt weitere Besuche von Charlie. * Trotz aller gezeigten Ereignisse der vorherigen Episoden, entwickeln Jack und Kate schließlich ein unerwartetes romantisches Verhältnis außerhalb der Insel. * Claire verschwindet unter mysteriösen Umständen und lässt Aaron allein im Dschungel zurück. * Der Chirurg Jack erweist sich als störrischer Patient während einer Operation, die an ihm von jemand anderem durchgeführt wird. * Jack nimmt selbstverschriebene Medikamente während seines Aufenthalts auf der Insel, und auch danach. * Jack wirft Kate vor, dass sie nicht einmal verwandt mit Aaron sei. Er ist jedoch über seinen Vater mit ihm verwandt. Analyse der Handlungsstränge * Juliet erzählt Kate von dem Kuss zwischen ihr und Jack, erklärt aber das er nur testen wollte ob er nicht doch in jemand anderen verliebt sei. * Jack wird handlungsunfähig und Juliet und Bernard müssen ihm operieren. * Juliet und Bernard betäuben Jack während der Operation gegen seinem Willen. * Sawyer gibt sich als Anführer seiner kleinen Gruppe zu erkennen, indem er Miles Sprechverbot erteilt. Referenzen zu Episoden * Kate sagt Jack er solle "loslassen" (Orig.:"let it go"). * Richard Malkin überredete Claire ihr Baby an "Gute Menschen" in Los Angeles zur Adoption freizugeben. * Jack bekommt ebenso wie Hurley das Medikament . * Dr. Erica Stevens zeigt Jack Röntgenbilder die den L4 Wirbel zeigen. Bens Tumor war am L4 Wirbel. * Die Marienkäfer, Schmetterlings- und Blumen-Basteleien gleichen den Basteleien aus dem Santa Rosa Hospital. Offene Fragen Vorausblende * Was tat Kate für Sawyer? * Warum enschied sich Sawyer auf der Insel zu bleiben? * Wie konnte Christian vor Jack erscheinen? Auf der Insel * Wohin nahm Christian Claire mit? ** Warum ließ sie Aaron zurück? * Wie konnten Keamy und sein Team den Angriff des Monsters überleben? Externe Links *ABC Medianet Press Release (04/14/08): Press Release